


Mon Amour

by joyridingmikey



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: AU, Dom Frank Iero, F/M, Frerard, Frnkiero, Hesitant alien, Lola - Freeform, M/M, MCR, MCRmy - Freeform, Mikey Way - Freeform, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ray Toro - Freeform, Stewardess Gerard, Sub Gerard Way, airplane au, airport, bob bryar - Freeform, electric century - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridingmikey/pseuds/joyridingmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I looked deep into Gerard's eyes. I could never forget those eyes. Those were the eyes I fell in love with on that airplane. And fuck, I could see the pain and torture he's put himself through. The hazel orbs could pull you in and drown your sorry ass. In his eyes, I could see the reflection of the beer bottle in his worn hands, which actually matched the colour of his hazel eyes. I swallowed hard and straightened my posture. I opened my mouth, but absolutely no words came out. I was so vexed. So melancholic. So fucking confused. No words could express any of my emotions. I felt as if I was 6 feet underground and no one could hear my screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Amour

I pushed my tiny body out of the bright yellow taxi and grabbed my luggage from the trunk. My right hand slowly pushed in the door (I didn't want to seem rude and slam it) and waved goodbye to my talkative taxi driver, Andy. That boy could talk to death because, holy shit, he never shuts the fuck up.

 

I made my way past the security guards and through the electronic glass doors into the huge airport. There were so many signs and people and this and that. I was overwhelmed. I pulled out my printed ticket and read the details. Gate twenty-six. Which was on the other side of the airport. Shaking my head, I grabbed the handlebar of my two suitcases and I proudly walked all the way across the airport. It was a 5-minute walk that actually isn't too bad.

 

I handed the young huge breasted lady my ticket. She scanned it, politely asked for my ID and passport and handed me my actual ticket. My name was typed across the top, FRANK A. IERO with my flight, gate number, departure and arrival time and a barcode on it. I went through security and didn't need a pat down but I did feel violated. Honestly, I hate taking my shoes off in public.

 

I slipped my feet back into my black, but almost gray due to so much dust, converse. Walking even more through the airport until finally, I was at my gate. I sat down with the rest of the people boarding my plane and I examined them. A gorgeous teenage girl with her hair in a ponytail. She had a book on her lap and was browsing her phone. Next to her must've been the rest of her family. An older man with graying hair, a blonde woman with cheekbones that could kill and a younger blonde boy. Behind them was a businesswoman in a pantsuit. This is an eight hour flight.. How could that be comfortable?

 

I looked down at myself and pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I read the time, 4:57 PM; they should be boarding any minute now.

 

Behind the business woman is a window where you could watch the planes land. The planes were ginormous and always had a bumpy landing. I kept my eyes behind her head and watched a couple of planes land. Those people on that plane could be flying in for their lover, their mother, a funeral or just visiting. Whatever it is, I hope it's a good thing.

 

I proved myself right, the plane started to board. They called us by groups, 1, 2, 3 and 4. I was in group 3 and waiting patiently was not my specialty at all.

 

I stood there with my arms crossed and waited for the magic words, "Group 3!"

 

I handed the man my ticket and he scanned it, asked for my ID and let me board. The aisle was so small and as a small person this shouldn't be a problem. I placed my bag in the overhead compartment, lightly closing it until I heard a huge CLICK! and sat down in my seat. My seat was navy blue and very protective. The seatbelt was made with a small fabric and had a brand new buckle.

 

I fumbled with my thumbs as I gazed out the small window. I could see the clouds slowly making their way across the sky and the sun trying to shine through. My shaking hands went to my mouth and I began to bite on my already stubby nails. I let out a deep sigh. I couldn't sit still for shit. Placing my head between my legs and my hands over my head as a self defense mechanism my heartbeat started to slow down. Then, I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

 

I gasped and looked up to see a stewardess grabbing my shoulder. He had a calm look in his eyes. He must've been on an airplane a million times and probably will be a million more.

 

"I'm sorry to startle you or even bother you at this time but, are you okay? You seem a bit tense." He had a very high pitched New Jersey accent, just like me.

 

The man removed his hand from my bony shoulder and waiting for my response. I basically sat there with my jaw dropped open. I've never seen such a beautiful man. After a couple of seconds of my silence, he began to look impatient.

 

"Oh! Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm an anxious flyer. I'm sorry," I replied with a grin.

 

"Okay. Well, if you need anything my name is Gerard. Gerard Way."

 

And that little fucker _winked_ at me.


End file.
